


Visit From an Old Friend, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Visit From an Old Friend, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: Visit from an Old Friend**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Rebeccah and Sharon (ash kipps) for being my beta. I apologize if it is factually inaccurate but it works for the way I want to take the story.  


* * *

Sunday 15th December 2002 APPLETON, WISCONSIN 

JASON MILLER'S POV 

I've just arrived back from a medical conference in L.A. I gather my mail up as I enter my apartment and glance down at the envelopes I hold in my hands. DAMN! I forgot to cancel the papers. Well I may as well read through them; I'm paying for them, and I didn't get the chance to keep up with the news while I was away. The first paper I pick up is Wednesday's. THE BITCH! She is not getting away with this. She is not going to marry him. SHE BELONGS TO ME! 

I pick up the phone and book a seat on the next plane to D.C. I'm going to bring her back to where she belongs. 

WASHINGTON D.C, JOSH AND DONNA'S CONDO   
JOSH'S POV 

I wake up this morning with warm beams of sunlight cast across my body. Donna is lying with her head resting on my chest. I gently roll us so that she's on her back and place a hand on her stomach. Last night we made love for the first time, and at this moment our child may be inside of her. I slowly rub circles with the palm of my hand across the plane of her stomach. I should be overwhelmed at the prospect of being a father in nine months, but I'm not - I'm excited. I can't wait; if I had my way Donna and I would already have a dozen children. 

I lift up her left hand, and I realise that I haven't brought her an engagement ring yet. That's going to change today. We don't have to go into work today so we can spend the day buying rings. 

"You're thinking about the fact you haven't brought me an engagement ring yet, aren't you?" 

At the sound of her voice I glance over to find Donna's blue eyes gleaming at me. I lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go shopping today; we could get our wedding bands as well since there's less than six weeks till the wedding. So what do you think? Do you want to go ring shopping?"

"Really?" I nod yes. Before I know it Donna has wrapped her arms around my neck; kissing my lips lightly, she pulls me down on top of her. I move my fingers to knead her breasts. I can feel the heat rising from her nipples as I bend down to capture one of the hardened peaks between my lips. Releasing it, I then wrap my lips around the other nipple, lavishing them both with equal attention. I have to feel that heat. Donna laces her fingers through my hair sensuously massaging my scalp. I worship her breast with my mouth - sucking and licking all of it. I reluctantly relent my hold on her breast only to capture the other. She moves her hands down my back, and lightly scrapes her nails along my spine. I lick my way to her belly button, as I insert my tongue she squeaks. I continue south until I reach her mound. Donna spreads her legs. I part her folds with my tongue. She is so wet. I roll her clit gently between my teeth, and, in response, her breathing begins to become more erratic. I ease one, then two, fingers into her. I lick all around her until I feel spasms move through her. Once the spasms have weakened I move so I am lying on my side facing her. She is panting for breath as I brush her hair from her face and kiss her jaw line.

"Roll over. You deserve a reward." Donna tells me breathlessly as she pushes me on to my back and straddles my thighs. She first sucks on the scar at the top of my chest, and then moves her mouth until she nibbling lightly at the entry wound. She parts my thighs rolling my testicles in her hands. She moves down the bed and nestles snugly between my legs. Her lips wrap around my shaft as she takes me in her mouth.

"Donna, Stop!!" I somehow manage to croak as she snakes her tongue around my shaft.

"It's okay. I want to." 

"No, Donna. I need to be inside you." 

She moves back up the bed and stretches her body completely over mine. She takes my penis in her hand, gradually allowing me to enter her so that I am fully surrounded by her. I roll us over so there's some friction. We slowly rock in unison touching from our mouths to our toes. When we come my senses are overwhelmed. I place a kiss on her abdomen and lace one of my hands with hers on top of her stomach. 

"Donna. Do you think we've made a baby?" 

"I really don't know. I hope so." 

"Me too. I love you sunshine." 

"I love you handsome." 

DONNA'S POV 

By the time we'd managed to get out of bed, told Tom and Lucy where we were planning to go, and got the go ahead it was one pm. We enter the small jewellers at 1:30 on Connecticut Avenue. I feel like a little girl in a candy store - there are so many beautiful things. The man asks if we would like to view engagement rings or wedding rings first. I look over at Josh and smile. 

"I think we'll go in chronological order." Josh says while maintaining eye contact with me.

As the owner pulls out a tray of rings, Josh wraps me in his arms, whispering in my ear. 

"You can have which ever one you want. Just remember you'll have to look at it for a long time." 

I look down at the tray and that's when I see it glistening at me. That one, that's the one!"

"Ahh. A very good choice. It is a bezel set diamond .30 ct. in 14Kt white gold." 

Choosing our wedding bands wasn't so easy. We both agreed that we wanted something different from the traditional plain band, but nothing seemed right until the last tray. Each band was made of threads woven together. 

"These are Turkish Wedding Bands. Traditionally noblemen gave them to their wives upon leaving for the crusades or some other war. They consist of four to six very convoluted pieces of metal that intertwine together to form a rather attractive ring. As long as they remain on one's finger they stay together. If they are removed from the finger and not held together they fall apart and are very difficult to get back together. The idea was that the nobleman could determine the faithfulness of his wife by whether or not the ring was in one piece." 

"Well, I'm not planning to be unfaithful but I do think they look wonderful. What do you think Josh?"

"I think they're us to a tee. Complexed." With that I gave him a light-hearted slap. We chose matching 14K White Gold 6 band puzzle rings that matched my engagement ring. 

WASHINGTON DC.   
JASON'S POV 

FINALLY!! I've managed to get here. To start with the airline couldn't find a record of my booking, and by the time the imbeciles, who they have working for them, found it the plane had left. So then they transferred me on to the next flight only to have that flight cancelled because of mechanical difficulty. 

I hire a rental and begin my trek across this city to find a hotel. By eight pm I've managed to find a hotel to use as a base. I begin my search by looking for the Bitch's name in the phone directory. Come on how many Donnatella Moss' can there be? As I thought, one. I try the address listed but her roommate says she's moved in with that man. I must have been interrupting something because before I could ask where that was I have the door slammed in my face. I go back to the car. What is that Shithead's name? I scan the article to find his name. Josh Lyman, Deputy Chef of Staff. It's a long shot but he might be listed. BINGO! For someone who's supposed to be powerful and intelligent he's stupid. I drive towards the address given but after 45 minutes stuck in traffic I give up and drive back to the hotel. I'll get her tomorrow. 

NEXT MORNING   
DONNA'S POV 

This morning was a rush. The alarm never went off so we're all out of sync. While Josh is in a meeting I sort through all the files he needs for meetings this afternoon. DAM! We've left the file on the Medicare Reform bill behind after taking it home on Saturday and Josh needs it for his meeting with Chris Wick. I have to go back and get it, so I leave a note on Josh's desk. 

"Hey, Lucy. We need to go back to the condo. We've left a file there that Josh is going to need."

"Okay, I'll just inform HQ." 

JOSH AND DONNA'S CONDO   
JASON'S POV 

I'm not going to give her the chance to slam the door in my face. I ascend via the fire escape until I get to her condo. I jimmy the lock on the window, enter the apartment, and then hide in the closet to lie in wait for her. 

JOSH AND DONNA'S CONDO   
DONNA'S POV 

I enter the bedroom and go in search of the missing file. Behind me I hear the closet door open, and I spin around. 

"Hello Donnatella." 

"Jason ! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

The rings that were used as a basis for the rings Josh and Donna bought can be found at 14K Gold 6 Band Puzzle Ring with Garnet Stones http://www.puzzlering.com/New_Designs.htm and bezel set diamond .30 ct. in either Yellow or White 14Kt http://www.goldworksoldtown.com/ringzo.html

Next: "Revealing Secrets" 


End file.
